DBZ: New Androids
by MellowDragon
Summary: When Bulma, Chichi and Videl go missing, the Z fighters panic. Shortly afterwards, Goku and Gohan are turned into children. This couldn't be a coincidence...question is...who's behind everything? The Androids are back and stronger than ever, but are the Z fighters going to be able to destroy them this time around?


A/N: Disclaimer: SignerLeo came up with this story, but requested that I turned it into a fanfiction, so this is what the joint effort turned into.

Dragon Ball Z: New Androids

Earth had been peaceful for three months. Three months ago, Vegeta's estranged brother and his wife had shown up and requested that the Z fighters helped him defeat the two brothers that had plagued their homeplanet. They had rather easily beaten Abo and Cado, and Tarble and Gure decided to stay on Earth. The Z fighters thought that everything was calmed down finally, but how wrong had they been…

Dr. Gero's son, Dr. Mad Max as he was known had been sending out undetectable spy robots in order to inform him exactly how strong the z fighters had actually gotten.

"They've gotten stronger than I had ever imagined…" Dr. Mad Max muttered to himself, double-checking that he had read the numbers correctly. "…Too bad for them that I've been working on my androids…they won't even know what hit them." Max chuckled to himself, focusing back on his computer screen, adding the finishing touches to the blueprints of a machine he had been working on for the past weeks.

"It is a good thing that my father had worked on turning humans into androids, so I didn't have to do much work there…I will avenge my father." Max swore, standing and readying himself to leave on a "business" trip.

Chichi hummed as she hung the week's laundry. Everything seemed to be going well. Her husband was home, Gohan had a girlfriend…a rich girlfriend…Goten was bonding with his father and playing with his best friend, Trunks. Yep, nothing could ruin this perfect day for the Ox-princess.

"Hey Chichi…do you mind if I take Goten to the lake…I want to teach how to fish." Goku asked his wife.

"Sure Goku…just make sure he stays safe." Chichi told the goofy saiyan, hanging a shirt on the clothesline, but turning around to smile at her husband, who smiles back and takes off to find his youngest son.

"That man is so childlike sometimes…it drives me crazy." Chichi smiled fondly as she watched her husband and the Goku look alike fly off towards the lake.

Chichi finished hanging half of her laundry, when she felt someone behind her. She turned around, but was stopped halfway by a hand covering her mouth, signaling her to stay silent.

"Goku's wife huh? You'll do great." Chichi heard a voice say, before she was knocked out.

Before she blacked out, she cried out for Goku in her mind…but she didn't expect any reply…besides…Goku was _always _late for the beginning of the battles.

A few miles away from the house that he had grown up in, Gohan and his girlfriend, Videl, sat at a small café in the school. It was lunch time for the both of them, though Gohan preferred to eat a small lunch as to not attract attention to him. The bell rang, signaling that it was time for their next class.

"You coming Videl?" Gohan asked, standing and looking at the black haired girl.

"Soon…I have to use the restroom first." Videl told him, standing as well.

"Oh…Okay then. I'll see you in class then." Gohan said, smiling very much like his father.

"You too." Videl smiled, before turning and heading to the nearest restroom. "Closed…Oh come on." Videl growled unhappily…why did this always seem to happen to her…the next bathroom was in the next building over, meaning that there was no way she would be able to make it to the bathroom and make it to her class before the bell rang. She had to choose: be late and go to the restroom or hold it and make it on time…

Her bladder made its choice.

Restroom it was…

She headed to the next building, enjoying the warm weather, but hurrying to the restroom. Once finished, she walked outside again and heard the bell ring, letting her know she was late to class. The commons was quiet and it made her feel nervous, as if someone…or something was watching her. She hurriedly headed for the door for the building her class was in, but was intercepted by someone grabbing her and knocking her out almost instantly, not giving her the chance to even struggle.

Bulma was working her lab, completely absorbed by her latest project. The lab was surely quieter with her father not being there. She missed Dr. Briefs dearly…his ramblings about nothing in particular and that loving aura he seemed to exhume.

She felt someone breathing on her neck and stiffened. She turned and was greeted by the smirking face of her husband.

"Geez Vegeta…why do you always have to scare me like that?" Bulma huffed, turning around to work on her project again.

"Maybe you should be more aware of your surroundings, you never know when someone could sneak up on you." Vegeta chuckled. "I'm taking Trunks to train in the mountains. I expect dinner to be ready when we return." Vegeta about demanded, not even staying to hear her response, which he was positive would have been loud.

"Vegeta you asshole! I'm NOT your servant!" Bulma yelled after the saiyan, earning a hardy laugh from the prince. "Stupid monkey…" she muttered under her breath, turning her attention back to the delicate machinery in front of her.

Shortly after she heard Vegeta and Trunks leave, she was completely absorbed by the machine she was working on, when she felt someone behind her. She stiffened, expecting to hear Vegeta's gruff voice…

When she didn't hear anything, she spun around and was shocked to see a stranger in front of her. He scowled, displeased about something and pinched her neck, causing her to black out.

Before she was knocked unconscious, she couldn't help but think back to what Vegeta had said not even an hour ago…she really should be more aware of her surrounding…for in fact…someone did sneak up on her.

Chichi awoke and sat up, rubbing her head and trying to focus on her surroundings.

"Okay…where am I?" Chichi stood up and noticed she was in a cell of some sort. She heard something behind her stir and she whirled around, feeling unprotected for she didn't have her trusty frying pan with her. She was surprised to see a figure lying on the ground. Chichi inched her way over to the figure and the closer she got to it…well her, she learned as the figure was curvy and had a female figure. Soon, she was standing over the girl and was shocked, yet happy to see it was Videl Satan. She dropped to her knees and started to shake the teenaged girl.

"Videl…Videl wake up…" The teen stirred and blinked her eyes open, glancing around the room, eventually her eyes settled on the raven haired woman shaking her.

"Chichi?" Videl questioned as she sat up and looking around some more. "Where are we?"

"I don't know…but I think that Goku and Gohan will save us…I'm positive they'll save us." Chichi said hopefully.

A bang startled the two girls and they shrank back further into their cell as someone opened the door to the cell and walked in.

"Ah, you two are awake. So do you want to make this quick and easy…or would you rather have it long and painful?" the man asked the two of them.

"What are talking about? Who do you think you are?" Videl glared at the man, stepping in front of Chichi.

"My name is Dr. Mad Max. You people are the one's who killed my father, Dr. Gero." Max huffed, not backing down from the girl's angry glare.

"Dr. Gero?" Videl asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion, having never heard the name before.

"Dr…Gero…as in the Red Ribbon army who created Android 18 and 17?" Chichi asked incredulously.

"Yes, and I am smarter than my father." Max said, stepping closer to the girls. "Are you going to make this easy or not? Your friend chose the easy path…though I guess she didn't have much of a choice since she was unconscious." Max chuckled, grabbing the girl's wrists and dragging them into his lab.

Videl tried to tug her hand from his grasp, but was surprised at Max's strength, for she was unable to free her hand from the cold grip of the mad man.

They entered a large room that was filled with many different machines that neither of them could even begin to imagine what they were or what they did.

"Android B, come grab the younger girl's wrist and don't let her go. Then I'll need your help to bring her into the lab." Max called out into the seemingly empty room. They heard a noise behind them and turned to look at the newcomer.

"Bulma!" Chichi and Videl both called out in surprise.

"So I see you have met before." Max smirked, looking at the two black haired girls. "Come grab her Android B." Max ordered, holding out Videl's wrist, which Bulma grabbed.

"Bulma…what are you doing? Why are you listening to him?" Videl asked, attempting to pull her wrist away from the blue haired woman, but was shocked to learn that Bulma's grip was stronger. _"There is no way that Bulma is stronger than me…" _Videl thought to herself, trying to figure out what is going on.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you aren't strong enough to remove your wrist from her grasp…" Dr. Mad Max mused, seemingly knowing Videl's thoughts from only moments before. "Look at her. Take in the beauty." The two girls looked at Max in confusion, then looked at Bulma.

She looked normal, bright blue hair, a dress that was much too short for a mother to be wearing, bright red eyes…

"What have you done to her!?" Chichi yelled out, knowing that Max had done something to her normally bright BLUE eyed friend.

"The same thing that I'm going to do to the both of you…" Max paused to take in the two fearful women's reactions. "I turned her into an android, as I will turn the both of you into androids. Your power will be increased significantly, and the Z fighters will have a hard time fighting the ones they love, but the ones they love won't have a hard time fighting the Z fighters." Max chuckled, enjoying the horrified expressions Chichi and Videl gave him.

"But…but we aren't nearly as strong as them, we'll be taken out instantly." Chichi cried out, trying to get Max to understand how weak they actually are.

"Oh, but once I turn you into Androids, your power will increase as I've already said. Take Bulma for example…before she couldn't even take out someone as weak as Krillin, but now I would say she is about as strong as one of those saiyans you all depend so much upon." Max laughed, outspreading his arms and throwing his head back in laughter as reality sunk down on the women before them.

They were going to be turned into machines that would be used to kill the Z fighters, all of whom were family to them.

And there was nothing they could do about it.

Chichi and Videl glanced at each other, both of them losing hope of escaping. Max, sensing their inner fight leaving their fragile bodies, dragged Chichi towards his lab, Bulma towing Videl right behind.

Within the next hours, Android V and Android C were created, though both women fought tooth and nail to try to escape from the mad doctor and their android friend, but they failed as Bulma…Android B knocked the two of them out, allowing Dr. Mad Max to change the two raven-haired into his killing machines.

"See, now that wasn't so painful, was it?" Max chided looking appreciatively at the beautiful android women lined up in front of him. "I'm sure you'll be much better than that traitor, Android 18." Max mumbled, causing the androids to smile against their will, for 18 had been their friend.

"Now, I must travel to Namek…should I bring you three or just one of you?" Max questioned the female androids.

"Your lab should be safe since it is underground, so the Z fighters wouldn't know where to look." Videl assured their 'father'.

"Yes, when they were trying to find your father's lab, they required my help to figure out where they should even begin looking." Bulma huffed with amusement.

"True…since you have been good girls, I shall allow you three to travel with me…besides with four people looking for the dragon balls it should be much easier." Max told his girls, preparing his ship to take off. "We'll be there within a day or two." Max informs them, walking onto his ship, Bulma, Chichi, and Videl following close behind.

"Chichi! We're home!" Goku called out to the empty house, Goten following behind him.

"Mom! I caught a big fish!" Goten said proudly, searching the house for his mother.

"Chichi?" Goku called out again, this time trying to sense her energy, but he couldn't find her.

"Hey dad!" Gohan called out, jumping off Kinto'un and landing outside the door.

"Gohan…did you mother say anything about going anywhere today?" Goku asked his eldest son.

"No. Today is laundry day. Mom never goes anywhere on laundry day." Gohan said confused.

The three of them went to where Chichi always hangs the laundry and was shocked to see the laundry basket capsized, clothes scattered all over the floor. It was then that the three of them realized that something had happened to the woman that kept their lives together, no matter how strict she could be at times.

"Mom!?" Trunks called out, wandering down to his mother's lab, having just returned from the excursion to the mountains. He opened the large door that led to his mother's lab, but saw that she was no longer there. He left, shutting the door behind him. He returned upstairs and sat on his parent's bed, waiting for his father to finish his shower.

The lavender haired pre-teen was confused, for his mother always left a note before she left the house, but there had been no note this time.

The door to the conjoining bathroom opened and revealed his father.

"Trunks? What are you doing in here?" Vegeta demanded, crossing his arms and glaring at his twelve year old son.

"I can't find mom." Trunks simply stated, ignoring his father's heated glare, for he was quite used to being glared at by his grumpy father.

"Maybe she went to the town." Vegeta huffed, annoyed because his son was more human-like when it came to emotions.

"I can't sense her energy."

Vegeta turned and looked at his son. He tried to sense his wife's energy but realized that he couldn't find her either.

"Crap…" Trunks' head shot up at his father's outburst. He was used to his father cussing, but he knew this outburst meant that he couldn't sense his mother's energy as well…which worried the young boy.

After Gohan had learned of his mother's disappearance, he told his father about Videl. How she said she was going to the restroom, but never returned. Once she searched for his girlfriend, and couldn't find her, he returned home only to find his mother gone.

"Maybe Bulma has an idea where they went…they are friends and they are girls." Goku suggested.

"Yeah! Maybe they all went somewhere together." Gohan said, hopefully, but also doubting since his mother wouldn't just drop the laundry on the ground.

Goku, Gohan and Goten raced over to Capsule Corp. and landed in the front yard. Trunks ran out and came over to them.

"Hey Trunks! Is your mother home?" Goku asked the lavender haired boy.

"No. Dad and I can't find her…I was hoping that maybe you guys knew where she went…" Trunks said, his head dropping slightly in disappointment.

"Chichi and Videl are both gone…now Bulma as well…" Goku said, his eyebrows narrowing in confusion.

"Why are all the girls disappearing?" Goten asked.

"Maybe 18 is gone as well!" Gohan exclaimed looking at his father.

"I don't know…it's possible." Goku nodded his head, looking up when Vegeta came out, looking pissed off.

"Kakarot! Where is my Bulma?" Vegeta growled at the taller saiyan.

"I don't know Vegeta. Chichi and Videl are both gone." Goku informed him.

"Where the hell are they then!?" Vegeta yelled, his patience already wearing thin since Bulma was gone and he had no idea where she could be and whether or not she was safe.

"I don't know!" Goku cried out helplessly. "I can't sense any of their energies and Chichi never said anything about going anywhere."

"Maybe we should go see if 18 is still here…maybe she knows something that we don't." Gohan suggested. The other four followed the oldest demi-saiyan to Roshi's island and landed on the beach.

Goku walked in, causing Krillin and Roshi to turn their heads in surprise.

"Goku! What are you doing here…not that I mind or anything…" Krillin asked, standing and walking over to his best friend, but paused when he saw both Goku's sons and Vegeta and Trunks. "I'm glad you guys are all visiting and all…but how'd you get Vegeta to come with you?" Krillin questioned.

"I don't have time to answer your questions chrome dome! Where is your toaster?" Vegeta growled, walking towards the short bald man.

"My…toaster?" Krillin squeaked in surprise.

"I'm right here Troll doll." 18 said, walking into the room, Maron following behind her mother. Vegeta walked over to the blonde haired android and grabbed her shirt collar, shaking her slightly as he talked.

"Where. Is. Bulma?" Vegeta grit out, as if 18 had done something to her.

"Bulma?" 18 paused calmly… "I haven't seen her for a while…why?" 18 asked, raising one of her eyebrows in mild confusion.

"Vegeta, let her go. She doesn't know where Bulma is…" Goku told the older saiyan, resting his hand on the prince's shoulder. Goku was knocked back as Vegeta punched him square in the face.

"Don't touch me Kakarot." Vegeta growled, but let go of 18's shirt and stalking outside.

"What's his problem?" Krillin asked, rushing over to his wife and helping her fix her shirt.

"Mom, Chichi and Videl have all gone missing." Trunks informed the monk, who looked at him surprise.

"Missing?" Krillin repeated to make sure he heard right.

"Yeah…we can't sense any of their energies…it's as if they just disappeared." Trunks said, staring at the ground.

"Man…that doesn't sound right…what if they were kidnapped?" Krillin suggested after a moment.

"No. We would still be able to sense their energy." Goku said, rubbing his jaw.

"Maybe Piccolo or Dende can help us…" Krillin suggested.

"Maybe…" Goku nodded, going outside, everyone following him. 18 left Maron with Roshi and followed the guys to the lookout.

"Hey guys!" Dende called out, running over to his friends.

"Hey Dende…we need your help with something…" Gohan told the young Namekian, noticing Piccolo walk over to the group.

"What is it Gohan?" Dende asked.

"Has anything…strange happened lately?" Gohan worded carefully.

"Strange?...no…not since Majin Buu…Why?" Dende asked, looking at everyone.

"Well…Bulma, Videl, and Chichi have all disappeared and we were hoping that you may have seen something…" Goku told him.

"No…I'm sorry…" Dende said, looking at the ground…

"It's okay…I just hope they are okay…" Goku muttered, looking to the sky.

"Ah…Namek. Home to the green skinned Namekians." Max sighed with contentment as he and his androids stepped off the ship and onto the plush Namekian grass.

"Now my lovelies…we are friends of Goku's and need to use the dragon balls." Max told the androids who nodded. "Android B, haven't you been here before?" Max questioned the blue haired android.

"Yes I have. I have also allowed the Namekians to stay at my house while they waited to find a new Namek after the original was destroyed by Frieza." Bulma told Max, who nodded happily.

"Good. Now let us gather the dragon balls." Max stated as he headed towards the nearest village.

The Namekian fighters gathered around the group, ready to prepare for battle.

"At ease my brothers." A Namekian elder calmed the fighters, walking over to the group. "Bulma, what brings you to Namek?" the elder asked the blue haired girl that had invited his people to stay with her at her house.

"We have come for the dragon balls. We require the wishes." Bulma told him.

"What happened to the earth dragon balls?" the elder questioned.

"The Namekian who created them died." Bulma lied easily.

"Oh…" the elder turned to the nearest Namekian and ordered him to fetch the dragon ball, sending out six others to retrieve the other balls from the other villages. "I'm sorry for your loss…did Goku come with you?"

"No. One of the wishes is for him." Bulma stated, but the meaning behind her words was not very pellucid.

"Very well." He stated as the Namekians began to return, each carrying a different starred dragon ball.

_"I never realized that this would be so easy." _Max mused to himself as he watched the dragon balls practically come to him.

"All right. We have all the dragon balls. Do you wish for us to summon the dragon?"

"No, that is quite all right." Max told the Namekian, "I know Namekian, so I can summon him myself."

"All right then. It was nice seeing you earthlings again." The kind hearted Namekian elder stated, walking off and leaving the androids alone.

Max summoned the dragon and stared up at the monster in awe.

"You have summoned me from my slumber, state your desires." Porunga bellowed down to the four.

"For my first wish, I want Dr. Gero, Cell, and androids 13, 14, 15, and 19 to be brought back to life." Max yelled up to the large dragon.

"Your wish has been granted. The androids bodies have all been restored as a free gift." Porunga told them. "State your second wish."

"For my second wish, I want cell-regenerating powers to be granted to all the androids other than 17 and 18." Max said.

"Your second wish has been granted. State your final wish."

"For my final wish, I want Son Goku and Son Gohan to be turned into children." Max smirked, his plan having worked out perfectly.

"Your final wish has been granted." Porunga roared as he disappeared, the dragon balls scattering over Namek.

"Let us go girls. We have to return to earth and work on part two of the destruction of the Z fighters." Max told the androids, who followed him back to the ship and into space.

"I don't understand how they could have disappeared so quickly and suddenly…" Goku said, turning to look at all the friends around him.

"I don't know dad…it doesn't make much sense…" Gohan agreed with his father.

"Could Bulma created some sort of device that hides their ki…and they're just hiding as a prank?" Krillin suggested.

"Bulma would never do something like that!" Vegeta growled, stepping menacingly towards the bald man for even suggesting their disappearance was his wife's fault.

"I was just suggesting it…" Krillin waved his hands around wildly, trying to get the saiyan price to not kill him.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Vegeta growled, crossing his arms across his chest and looking away from the relieved Krillin.

Suddenly a light enveloped the area around the Z fighters and they covered their eyes, trying to figure out the source of the sudden light.

As suddenly as the light appeared, it suddenly disappeared. The Z fighters looked around and were shocked.

"G…Goku? Gohan?" Piccolo choked out, staring at the now young fighters.

"What in the world happened?" Goku squeaked out, looking at himself and then at Gohan. They looked to be the same age as Trunks and Goten…twelve and eleven…but how?

"Ok…now I have a suspicion that something is going on here…I don't think that the girls disappearing and Gohan and I turning into children is a coincidence…" Goku said, stating the obvious. A loud bark of laughter startled the group and they turned and looked at the prince whose grin was slightly scary.

"Oh boy…this is rich. Gohan changing into a child changes quite a bit, but with Kakarot it doesn't change anything." Vegeta taunted the younger saiyan, the insult going straight over the naïve man's…erm…boy's head.

"This doesn't look so good…I think someone is out to get us…but who could it possibly be?" Krillin questioned, but didn't receive any answer.

No one had any idea…

Max, Bulma, Chichi, and Videl returned to earth and were pleased to see the androids they had wished back to life in Max's underground base.

"Welcome my brothers." Max said as he entered the room in which all the androids were hanging around.

"Max, I should have known that you were behind this." Dr. Gero stated walking over to his son, but paused when he saw Bulma. "What is Dr. Briefs' daughter doing here!?" Gero exclaimed, remembering the last time he had seen her…she was friends with Goku…the man who took out his greatest creations.

"I turned her into an android and now mindlessly follows my every order." Max, smirked, enjoying his father's shocked, but proud expression.

"Why are we here?" Cell demanded as he walked towards Max.

"I need your help, we are going to destroy the Z fighters." Max told them.

"Oh…right…that worked the last time we fought them." Cell said, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"That was last time, this time…there is no way we can lose." Max told, them causing them to look at him in surprise.

"They are beyond powerful though…how are we going to defeat them?" 13 asked skeptically.

"Trust me." Max simply stated. "I will make you all stronger, and combined with my generator…there is no way we could lose." Max told them.

He upgraded each and every one of his newly resurrected androids, making them stronger than before and decided to unveil his greatest invention.

"Now, this machine will be one of the main downfalls of the Z fighters." Max spoke happily, "This is a gas generator that continuously drains the ki from the Z fighters and that traitor, 18, but it doesn't drain our ki…no, it makes us stronger while they grow weaker. And they won't even know why they are growing weaker and weaker. We will defeat them like they were an annoying fly." Max said, basking in everyone's cheers at the prospect of finally taking out Goku and his friends.

"Yes, by nightfall the Z fighters shall be no more!" Max yelled out, the surrounding androids cheering excitedly.

A/N: I hope you liked it so far…I tried to keep everyone in character, but this is my first time writing with many of these characters (Teen Gohan, 18, Chichi, Dende, and all the androids)

The plot was Signerleo's idea, I just made the fanfiction a reality for him. (I hope you liked it Signerleo…this is a bit harder than I originally thought it would be…but don't worry, I never drop a fanfic so I'm with it till the end.)

Please review and tell Signerleo and me what you thought about how it turned out so far (Nowhere near the end yet)…

~MellowDragon


End file.
